Bittersweet Revenge
by xalent
Summary: A one shot of the final battle.


I hit the ground hard. It was painful, but I had to stand. Voldemort was still there. Still alive. I had destroyed the remaining Horcruxes in the past year while searching for Voldemort. All that was left for me to do was kill Voldemort.

"Done already, Boy-Who-Lived?" a cold voice mocked. "Look around. Your friends are still fighting."

I looked into the man's eyes. No. I looked into the monster's eyes. Voldemort was no longer human nor will I not treat him as one. He did not raise his wand so I knew there was a temporary ceasefire between us.

I looked around and saw Hermione struggle to keep a Death Eater from taking Ron away from her. Neville fought hard with his new wand; however a cutting curse had severed his wand arm. He was having trouble casting some of his spells. Luna was there beside him. Blood was spilling out of her chest like lava flowing out of a volcano. I could tell Luna was dying. Fred and George were helping their parents retreat from the field. Percy had died trying to protect old man Rufus. I doubt anyone would really miss those two.

Moody was shouting spells out of the top of his lungs as he dragged McGonagall's lifeless body away. Hogwarts has now lost two headmasters in the span of two years. It does not look very good for the future of Hogwarts at all. Lupin was also there defending the fallen headmaster, but Tonks was not there.

"You truly believed that once you destroyed my Horcruxes you would win, didn't you?" the same voice laughed. The ceasefire was only there to make me feel despair. But it won't work. All I need to do is kill Voldemort and we would win. Death Eaters are nothing without that monster.

I pushed myself off the ground and faced his red eyes and flat nose. Voldemort did not even look human. It is as he said, Tom Riddle died a long time ago. All that stands before me is the result of the mixing of Dark Magic. And all that stands between the maniac and world domination is me. The-Boy-Who-Lived. The one last strand of hope of this world. "Well, Voldemort, I do expect myself to win. I am, after all, the person you gave half your power to."

His wand shot up and a green jet shot out. I raised my wand in return and shouted the same spell. I smiled as the two spells collided and exploded. There was no way either of our spells could connect as long as we still held on to our wands.

Again I hit the ground and rolled. This time I was able to recover onto my feet. Voldemort slashed his wand hand in a downward arc dispersing the smoke that resulted from the explosion. I let a smug smile grow across my face when I saw the anger in Voldemort's eyes. Nothing could satisfy me more at this moment than the angry look on Voldemort's face.

"Isn't it about time you stopped fooling around?" Voldemort shouted as another spell shot out from his wand. Again I countered with the same spell and another explosion occurred.

Yes, it is about time I stopped fooling around, except I was not. I needed Voldemort to lower his guard so I can launch a spell at him. The damn bastard always had his shield up so I had no way of getting close enough to cast the spell.

I needed to do this quickly. Out the corner of my eyes, I could see Dean hit the ground clutching his chest. It looks like he was hit by Sectumsempra. Draco must have cast it. Snape was the only other person with the knowledge of this spell, but I killed him a long time ago. Revenge feels good. Especially when it's for betrayal. But this was not the time to think back on how I killed the Half-Blood Prince.

Voldemort was still alive and I needed to kill him. I needed a plan. My eyes raced around the field looking for something that could help me reach Voldemort, but all I saw was the broken pieces of the collapsed ceiling. Then an idea hit me. I circled around some of the larger debris and found myself a good spot to hide for the moment.

I could hear Voldemort's loud screams and taunts, but ignored them. I needed to concentrate. Non-verbal spellcasting had always been my greatest weakness, but I needed to overcome that today. I raised my wand and pointed at the wall and waved my wand. Nothing happened. I tried again, this time concentrating harder.

When I heard the crumbling of rocks, I knew I had destroyed a segment of the wall to collapse the entire building on the two of us. I quickly scanned the room to find a panic-stricken Voldemort. He was dodging left and right not to avoid being hit by the boulders. This was the chance I was looking for. I concentrated once more and in one moment, I was next to the Dark Lord.

My wand shot out as did his and the tips met when I shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Our wands exploded and the pieces of our wands pierced our flesh. Pain burned in my face, arm and chest, but it did not matter. I was ready for this. I was expecting this.

I stared into Voldemort's blood red eyes with my own emerald green ones. I saw pain, fear and anger in those eyes. I grinned as I shot my other hand out to grab his arm and apparate us out of the collapsing building.

The next moment, we were outside and falling through the air. Everyone was staring up at us. It's hard to not look when you hear the loud crack of apparation. Voldemort was cursing loudly, but I ignored all the insults. I had him in my grasps and will not let go until he is dead. I raised my wand arm up into the air and smiled. "Goodbye, Voldy. Avada Kevadra!"

A green jet streamed from the palm of my wand hand and hit Voldemort square in the chest. His eyes flew into shock, and then life disappeared from the scarlet eyes as we slammed onto the ground. I rolled to my left break my fall. My wand arm still trembled in pain, but it had long gone numb. I had not noticed how hard I had been breathing until now. But the war was finally over.

I watched as most Death Eaters fell one by one to the hands of the Ministry, the Order of the Phoenix, and to my friends. This war had been a long one, but the final battle was now over. I smiled as Hermione dragged Ron over to my side. I wanted just to keel over to the ground, but as long as the Death Eaters wished to fight, I had to stand strong.

Just when I thought it was all over, I heard an all so familiar voice state, "Again I die to this Harry Potter. Why is it that I will lose?" I turned around and there stood Voldemort. This could not be possible. I killed Voldemort. I killed him with my own hands. How could he still be alive? He should be laying there on the ground.

I looked down at the ground and there Voldemort lay. His lifeless blood red eyes were still wide open in shock. No breath came from his flat nose and he was far beyond pale. I looked again at the Voldemort standing next to the dead body. He was just as tall with black hair and black eyes. His nose was like any other humans and not flat like the Voldemort's lying on the ground.

"Ah, yes. I am Tom Riddle. Unlike my other foolish selves in these other worlds, I did not go and try to kill you as an infant. Instead, I continued and conquered the world. I'm only here to pick up another one of my souls."

I raised my right arm and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" A green jet shot out at Riddle, but just before it hit, Riddle disappeared. I did not hear the loud crack of disapparation or apparation. The next moment, I felt something hit my abdomen.

"So you mastered wandless magic in this world. Too bad spells are useless unless they hit." I could hear Riddle's laugher before a sharp pain surged through my temple. Then came the darkness.

When I woke, I found myself surrounded by Death Eaters. They were all laughing and taunting me, but I was far too tired to retaliate. And even if I wanted to fight back, the rope that bound me was far too tight. "So, The-Boy-Who-Lived finally wakes up." I looked up and saw Riddle looking down upon me. "I must commend you on killing the 'me' of your world. You would have won. One of the worlds I visited, you did win the war. Far less casualties occurred on your side though."

"How are you alive? I killed you!" I screamed.

"Ah, you shouldn't worry about that. You probably will never know. But right now, I have a gift for you. Look around and take a look at your friends!" The Death Eaters moved aside and showed me my friends standing in a circle around me. They were bound and stood on a stool with a noose around their necks. "Oh yes, Harry. I will hang them all, but not before you watch her burn!"

I turned around and saw Ginny Weasley bound to a stake. This was not right. I had left here safe in the Burrows where she would be safe! "Damn you Voldemort! She has nothing to do with this! Fight me you coward!"

"She has everything to do with this. I am here to make you suffer, not to kill you. And I already fought you, and I died so there really is no point in fighting again," Riddled spat back before turning to Ginny and shouted, "Incendio!" The Death Eaters roared laugher and fire engulfed her. I screamed out her name, but she did not answer. All Ginny did was scream in pain as the fire burned her flesh. "Do you like my gift, Harry?" Voldemort taunted, but I could not respond. Ginny was dying and I could not save her. She was there right before me and all I could do was watch.

Tears burned down my cheeks, but I had not noticed. I was more occupied in breaking free from my binds. "It's useless, Harry. You cannot break free. You mind as well give up." Riddle kicked me over and pulled my hair forcing me to look. "Accio stools!"

I wished time had stopped then. I wished I could cut free my friends from their nooses so they would just fall to the ground. But no. Time did not stop. Nor could I cut the noose. I just watched with my jaw shut tight as Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Moody, Lupin, Dean, Neville, Luna and so many others struggled for air. I did not know how much time passed before the last one fell limp, but it must have at least been half an hour. They all struggled, yet I gave up and just watched.

"Ashamed, Harry?" a voice I despised and loathed asked. "Good. Then my task is done." In a flash, Riddle was gone and once more I was overcome by darkness.

_Why couldn't I save them? Why did I let them die? Why am I so weak? Why am I so powerless when it counts? Why can I never do things right? Why?!_

_You did do things right. You saved the world. You saved this world until someone from another world interfered._

_Another world?_

_Another dimension so to speak. A world where a different choice was made, one that changed the outcome._

_You mean Tom Riddle crossed dimensions?_

_Yes. He came here to—_

_Give me that power._

_But—_

_I don't care. Give me the power. My friends are dead because I lacked the power to kill him. Give me the power._

_What if I said no._

_I'll kill you. Now give me the power._

_I highly doubt you can kill me, but I never said I would not give you the power._

_Then give it to me now._

_There are some risks involved._

_Didn't I just say I didn't care? GIVE IT TO ME NOW!_

_Fine. Take it._

When I woke, I felt overwhelming power surging through my body. Yes. I have obtained the power necessary to kill Riddle. Now to find him.

I stood up from the ground and burned away the ropes. I saw some of the Death Eaters turn around, so I raised my arms and shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" A green blast fired at the unsuspecting Death Eaters and they all fell lifeless to the ground.

I smiled gleefully. This was the power I desired. The power that can overwhelm anyone. The power to destroy all those in my path. Green jets flew at me, but I just batted them away instinctively. The killing curse could not kill me now. "How do I find Riddle!" I shouted out hoping the one who give me the power would guide me. Then a thought entered my mind. I smiled. The person was helping me.

I stood still and began to concentrate. Riddle could not be far. He must still be in this world. After a few moments, I found Riddle. He was on the moon watching down on the Earth. "I found you, Riddle."

"So, you became a quantum being just to kill me," Riddle scoffed as I appeared before him, but I did not care for his insults or words. I dashed forward and launched my arm at his with a spell charged. I was sure I hit, but Riddle had disappeared. "Chase me, Harry! Chase me across time and space!" Riddle disappeared once more and now I could not sense him.

A sudden explosion directed my attention away from Riddle. I turned too look and found a giant wave of fire engulfing the surface of the Earth. Riddle had taken away my friends, family and the ones I loved; now he has taken away my home. "Yes, Riddle, I will chase you. I will chase you through time and space and make you beg for mercy."

And so my new journey begins. My journey for revenge.


End file.
